Marital Mess
by Banana Flavored Eskimo
Summary: Sora Takenouchi has a big problem. There's a stranger by the name of Yamato Ishida in her bed. What makes matters worse is that she's married to him. What's a girl to do? SORATO
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Married?  
  
By: Banana Flavored Eskimo  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon or any of the chracters. It belongs to Fox and other respectable owners. Ha! Now you can't sue me! Anyways, this is an alternate universe meaning that most of the characters haven't met one another yet.   
  
Ages:  
  
Sora, Taichi, Yamato ~ 22  
  
Mimi, Koushirou ~ 21  
  
Jou ~ 23  
  
Miyako, Ken ~ 19  
  
Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke ~ 18  
  
Iori ~ 17  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soft sunlight filtered through a small window settling themselves on a worn green comforter. The bedsprings groaned, as one of the figures started to stir. His dishelved golden blonde hair struck in different directions as he lazily rubbed the sleep out of his sapphire eyes. Groggily looking around the room, he yawned loudly. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
He felt disorientated and confused at his unfamiliar surroundings. Recalling the events of last night, he frowned slightly. Blurred images and incoherent thoughts raced through his mind in a jumbled mess.   
  
Rubbing his upset stomach, he resisted the urge to retch. He reeked of alcohol and nicotine, although he wasn't the least bit surprised. He was in Las Vegas, the city of sin. It was not uncommon to come to his hotel room smelling of beer and cigarette smoke. The city was layered in that odious scent.  
  
Blindly reaching to his side, his hand froze upon coming in contact with a warm body. Biting his lip, his sapphire eyes cautiously looked to his left.  
  
"Shit." That mono syllabic word seemed to sum up his current situation quite nicely. A woman, of that he was sure, was currently sleeping. Cinnamon red locks spilled over pillows, greatly contrasting with the deep green comforter. Dark lashes gently brushed her flushed cheeks making him wonder if she was a bit warm. Gazing at her right hand, he noticed that it was covered in small bandages and fading cuts. She shifted slightly, allowing a long slender leg to peek out from beneath the covers. From what he gathered, he could guess that the comforter was the only thing keeping her modesty.  
  
Normally this wouldn't have bothered him. As a celebrity, he had been with many women and it wasn't unnatural to wake up next to one. What bothered him was that he couldn't remember anything of last night.   
  
He had come to the conclusion some time ago that he had been deliriously drunk last night not to remember any of the events. Glancing at the woman carefully, he shook his head furiously. "You must have been really drunk last night not to remember a body like that," he mumbled to himself.  
  
The sound of a cell phone broke him out of his current thoughts. Whipping his head to the right, he awkwardly pulled his pants from the lampshade. Digging through the pockets, he glared at the offending phone as he read the caller ID. Sighing in resignation he pressed the answer button. "Yamato here."  
  
"Matt! Bubby, buddy, oh little superstar that brings in the dough and gives me a nice comfortable way of living. Did I tell you how much I have grown accustomed to this higher style of living? It's quite nic-"  
  
"Stop rambling Jerry and tell me what you want?"   
  
"Right. Right." Jerry coughed a couple of times to clear his throat. "Listen Matt, I'm all for stunts and such, but did you have to pull something like this? What about all those adoring fans of yours that want to be with you. You've basically crushed all those little school girl dreams."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Jerry paused briefly. "Matt, listen to me. Is there a woman in your bed?"  
  
Yamato almost dropped the phone in surprise. How his agent knew that startled him. "How did you know?"  
  
Yamato could hear the distinct sound of flesh meeting a solid surface. Jerry had probably banged his head against the table. It was a bad habit his agent performed when disappointed. "You were drunk weren't you?" Jerry questioned hoarsely.  
  
Yamato frowned slightly. He wasn't exactly sure as to where Jerry was going with this, but he was intrigued. "So what? It happens to everyone from time to time."  
  
Another loud bang met Yamato's ears. "Check your left hand."  
  
Yamato looked at the small cell with bewilderment. Glancing down to his left hand, his jaw dropped.  
  
"Judging by your silence, I'm guessing you're now looking at a cheap gold band adorning your ring finger. Guess what Matt. She has one too!"   
  
"But I, I don't, how?" Yamato sputtered incoherently.  
  
Jerry sighed deeply. "News of the lead singer to The Wolves eloping in Vegas doesn't stay quiet for too long."  
  
Yamato berated himself for being so stupid. He swore loudly, cursing alcohol and himself. "But I don't even know her!"  
  
"Listen Matt. You could always have an annulment."  
  
Yamato had too many thoughts running through his mind to think clearly. "Jerry, I'll call you back in a bit."   
  
"Right Matt. You take care of yourself."   
  
Yamato cradled his head in his hands, fighting off the oncoming headache pounding in his temples. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The soft female voice echoed in his ears. Turing to his left, he looked at the woman beside him. Her small hand was clutching a worn sheet to her chest protectively as the other held a lampshade threateningly. He would have found it quite comical if it wasn't for the fact that a glimmer of gold caught his eye. Sure enough, upon her left ring finger was a gold band similar to his.   
  
Calmly taking a deep breath, Yamato thought it would be best to calm the woman before she decided to use the hollow lampshade in defense. "From what I gather, we're in a very cheap motel room."  
  
The woman frowned at his vague answer, her crimson orbs flashing dangerously. "Listen, from our lack of clothing I can honestly state that we both had a little too much to drink last night. How about you turn around and let me change and I'll leave and then we can both get back to our lives."  
  
Yamato was slightly surprised at her small speech. She certainly had guts. "I don't think I could do that."  
  
The woman's uniquely colored eyes narrowed. "And why not!?" She bit out.  
  
"Because," Yamato motioned towards her left hand, "you and I seem to be husband and wife."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Well? Tell me what you think? Like, dislike? Don't be afraid to be harsh. I like constructive criticizsm.  
  
Well, I hope that you liked. Please review! Reviews = 3 


	2. Annulment?

Chapter 2: Annulment?  
  
By: Banana Flavored Eskimo  
  
AN: Blargity blargity blah blah blah! Here's another chapter...  
  
... woot! ^O^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All time seemed to halt at his firm declaration. Moving her jaw up and down, she attempted to form coherent words. "Awogfls."   
  
Yamato quirked a brow in amusement. "I'm sorry, but I'm not fluent in gibberish. Care to repeat that in English?  
  
The young woman glowered at him. He was quite calm for someone who was just married to a complete stranger. Looking at the offending golden ring on her hand with distaste, she slipped it off her finger. "We were drunk."  
  
"Apparently," commented Yamato as his gaze raked over her body.   
  
Crimson eyes glared at him warningly. "Keep that up and you'll sincerely regret it."  
  
Yamato was taken back at the threat. Cocking his head to the side, he grinned. "You don't know who I am do you?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
The rock star smirked superiorly. "Well, my name is Yamato. Yamato Ishida." He paused dramatically awaiting for some type of reaction.  
  
The woman merely quirked a brow and looked at him with a bored expression. "What are you expecting? Applause?"  
  
Actually, Yamato had been expecting something akin to adoration. Squeals, fainting spells, possibly even a look of recognition, but applause would do nicely. However, the woman before him just regarded him with a bored expression. Pouting slightly, he offered a bit more information. "Lead singer of The Wolves?"  
  
She yawned softly. "Ok, so you're a musician."  
  
Yamato smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "I'm famous. I'm a rock star. My band has 5 platinum albums! We're known all around the world! Just the other night, I was having dinner with Ashton, Demi and the kids!"  
  
The woman pursed her lips and nodded her head slowly. "That's great." Tilting her head to the side, she spoke. "What was Demi thinking when she named her daughter Tallulah Belle?"  
  
Yamato spluttered at her obliviousness. "What!?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking to myself what kind of name Tallulah Belle is? Is it Native American? I could understand Belle and possibly Tallulah, but combined? It's just odd."  
  
Yamato's jaw bobbed up and down, much similar to a yo-yo. "Odd? What's odd is that you don't know who I am!"  
  
The woman waved her hand dismissively, while the other kept a firm hold upon the sheet against her chest. "Does it really matter? Not many people know who I am either."  
  
A frustrated moan escaped his lips as his palm once again made contact with his forehead. "That's because you're not famous," he bit out through gritted teeth.  
  
"True. By the way, my name is Sora Takenouchi." She extended her free hand in a friendly manner.   
  
Yamato peered down at her thin bandage covered fingers with curiosity. Gently taking her offered hand, he placed a chaste kiss upon the back. "A pleasure."  
  
Sora's cheeks flushed at the show of chivalry. Nobody had ever kissed her hand before. It was something she had only seen in movies or read in romance novels. She didn't think that men actually performed this act in real life. "Erm, thank you?"  
  
Yamato quirked a brow at her flustered state. "So, Sora. What happened to your hand?"  
  
Sora blanked momentarily. "My hand?"   
  
The blonde motioned to the many thin cuts and pricks decorating her slim digits. "How did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"Oh, well that happens all the time." Seeing his bewildered expression, she continued. "I sew. In fact, I'm the head seamstress for the Venetian. I'm always pricking myself with needles and cutting myself with scissors. It can be a pain, but I love my job."  
  
Yamato nodded his head. "So you sew all of those clothes?"  
  
"Oh no!" Sora exclaimed. "That would take too much time. I basically oversee everything. However, I do take care of all of the Headliners personally. I alter their costumes and critique it to their and my liking. I also design some of the clothing worn."  
  
"So you want to be a designer?"  
  
"More than anything," Sora sighed dreamily.  
  
An awkward silence fell between the two. Biting the inside of his cheek, Yamato attempted to make conversation. "So, about this marriage-"  
  
"We were drunk. Obviously too inebriated to make any judgments. Much too intoxicated to even be aware of what we were doing."  
  
Yamato slowly nodded his head. "Well yes, that and we should get-"  
  
"An annulment? An abolition? A cancellation? A divorce?" Sora offered.  
  
Yamato gave her a strange look. "What were you, a thesaurus in your past life?"  
  
Sora blushed slightly, her tanned skin glowing a flattering shade of red. "I play a lot of Taboo with my girlfriends. Besides, isn't that what you were suggesting?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sora nodded her head in agreement. "Well, it was nice to be Mrs. Yamato Ishida for the whole fifteen minutes of consciousness," she commented with mirth.  
  
Yamato grinned broadly. "It was nice to have a wife for the twenty minutes that I have been awake."  
  
"Erm, Yamato?" Sora started off sheepishly. "Could you possibly turn around while I gather my clothes?"  
  
Yamato had just remembered that both he and Sora had been naked with nothing but a sheet covering them. Raking his hands through his gold tresses, he gave her a nervous grin. "Sure Sora."  
  
Sora searched for her clothes all while keeping close watch on the man behind her. He may have presented her with chivalry earlier, but Sora still felt it best to watch him closely from the corner of her eye. Besides, she was currently nude and searching for her panties, which she could not find.   
  
This would normally not have been a problem except for the fact that they were her favorite pair and brand new from Fredrick's. Cursing her rotten luck, she dressed quickly in a pair of worn blue jeans and black t-shirt. She wouldn't bring any more embarrassment to herself by asking Yamato to help her find them. She didn't think she would be able to survive the mortification. Sora just prayed that he would not see them. "Yamato, you can get dressed as well. I'll step outside for a moment."  
  
Hearing the door click shut, Yamato rummaged around the small room for his clothes. Turning towards the desk, his eye caught sight of a small strip of black. Quirking a brow, he picked up the small piece of cloth and blushed deeply. 'Sora definitely has good tastes.'  
  
He fingered the black lacy material briefly before stuffing them in his pocket. He quickly justified that it was the least he could take as a memorabilia of his first wife. At least, that is what he told himself.   
  
Changing quickly, he walked towards the door and opened it. "Sora, you can come inside now."  
  
Sora offered him a nervous smile before shrugging her shoulders. "So, care to get a divorce?"  
  
Yamato felt the corners of his mouth twitch slightly as he grinned. "After you milady."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean you can't help us!?"  
  
The judge regarded the rock star with barely veiled annoyance. "What I mean young man is that you can not simply walk inside and divorce. There are certain procedures to take and these procedures take time."  
  
  
  
Sora frowned. "Your honor. I understand that there are certain steps to take in order to have an annulment, but Yamato, erm, my husband and I need to get this marriage of ours cancelled. It was never meant to be. I don't even know him."  
  
The elderly man sighed deeply. He had seen too many cases similar to theirs; it boggled him to no end seeing people make the same mistake over and over again. "Let me take a shot in the dark here. You were both drunk."  
  
Yamato glowered at the man and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, but-"  
  
"No but's young man. You are both adults and need to take responsibility for your actions..." The judge paused briefly, his pale blue eyes looking Yamato over carefully. "You said your name was Yamato correct?"  
  
"Yes your honor."  
  
The judge smiled slightly. "Yamato Ishida of The Wolves?"  
  
Yamato grinned at finally being recognized. "The one and only your honor."  
  
The elderly man stroked his chin thoughtfully, his old withered hands wrinkled from time. "How about you two get the papers and information needed and I'll review your case in four months time."  
  
Sora's jaw dropped. "Four months!?"  
  
"I'm afraid so young lady. You see, I have many cases to deal with."  
  
Yamato raked his hands through his soft tresses as he looked at the elder man hopefully. "Is there anything I could do?"  
  
The judge nodded his head as he reached inside his sleeves and produced a thin sheet of white paper. Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out a pen. "Yamato, I will need you to sign this."  
  
"It's just a blank piece of paper," Yamato stated with confusion.  
  
The elder man nodded his head slightly. "Yes, I'll need you to make it out to Annabelle, my number one fan. Much love, Yamato Ishida."  
  
Sora goggled at the man. "You're joking right?"  
  
"Oh no young lady. Yamato here is my little angel's favorite wolf. What kind of father would I be if I didn't get her an autograph when he's right in front of me?"  
  
Yamato mechanically signed the paper and handed it to the judge. "Is there anything else I could do that would put our marriage to an end?"  
  
The elderly man merely shrugged his shoulders. "None that I could think of."  
  
Sora sighed in resignation. This whole trip was a complete disaster and waste of time. "Thank you your honor, but Yamato and I must be going now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora leaned against the musty brown upholstery of the cab. Raking her hands through her hair, she let out a deep sigh. "All right, so we're still married."  
  
Yamato slid down his seat; his body slumped into a lazy position. "Guess so."  
  
"How are we going to work this?"   
  
"I don't know," the rock star groaned helplessly.  
  
Sora shrugged her shoulders. "Why not just go back to our original lives. I go back to the Venetian and you go back to your band. We'll meet up every now and then to share information and then in four months time, we'll be single again."  
  
Yamato looked at the red head with surprise. "That is actually a great idea."  
  
The theme of Indiana Jones interrupted the two and Yamato quickly dug around in his coat pocket. "Yes?"  
  
"Matt baby, did you miss me?"  
  
Yamato let out an annoyed sigh and pressed the speakerphone. Placing the phone down on his lap, her pulled at his golden tresses. "What is it this time Jerry?"  
  
A cough could be heard from the other side of the line as Jerry cleared his throat. "Well, I was wondering if you got that annulment yet?"  
  
"No," Yamato sighed dejectedly.  
  
"That's great!"   
  
Sora frowned at his enthusiasm. "How could this possibly be great?"  
  
"Is that your new wife? She sounds nice Matt. Listen sweetheart, if you're ever interested in becoming a star then you just give Uncle Jerry a call and I will take good care of you."   
  
Yamato glared at the phone, sorely tempted to throw it out the window into busy traffic. "Why are you happy?"  
  
"Well, it turns out that because of this little marriage of yours, the phones have been ringing off the hook. They want interviews, appearances, I'm talking the whole nine yards here," Jerry explained.  
  
Sora shook her head furiously, already knowing where this man was going with his speech. "Listen Jerry. Yamato and I don't know one another. We're complete strangers. We weren't even sober when we said our vows. Hell, I don't even remember last night! How could you possibly ask us to stay together!?"  
  
A long pause was heard from the receiver that Yamato and Sora could only conclude as Jerry actually re-thinking his decision. "Sweetheart? What do you do for a living and please tell me that it doesn't involve any removal of clothing."  
  
Sora narrowed her eyes at the small cell. "Contrary to most beliefs, not everyone here is a stripper or a whore. I'm the head seamstress at the Venetian."  
  
"I see. Well, what do you want to be in life? What is your ultimate goal?" Jerry pressed.  
  
"A fashion designer."  
  
Yamato narrowed his sapphire eyes at the small cell. He could practically feel Jerry grinning in triumph from the other side of the phone. "Get to the point Jerry."  
  
"Well sweetheart, think about this. As Matt's little lady, you're now in the public eye. Public eye means exposure. Exposure opens doors. Open doors lead to recognition. Recognition leads to popularity. Popularity equals the next household name. You'll be bigger than Versace love."  
  
Sora's eyes clouded over with thoughts of her dreams finally coming true. "Wow," she sighed breathlessly.  
  
Yamato shook his head in disbelief. Did his manager actually just manipulate Sora into staying in a faulty marriage? He was cunning. "Listen Jerry, whatever you say can't possibly get us to agree to-"  
  
"Leno called."  
  
Yamato's eyes widened with childish delight. "Really?!"   
  
Jerry chuckled. "Yes Matt and he would love to have both you and your wife on the show. However you will have to keep up appearances."  
  
Yamato bit the inside of his cheek. Sliding his gaze towards Sora, he gave her a nervous grin. "Leno Sora."  
  
"Versace Yamato," Sora replied in a similar tone.  
  
Yamato weighed the pros and cons of the situation in his mind. Pro: He would have a beautiful woman by his side. Con: He wouldn't be able to date and sex didn't seem highly likely either and four months was a VERY long time. That was a large con. However, it wasn't completely out of the running... his thoughts trailed off as he pondered this problem.  
  
Sora sighed deeply as she fiddled with the fabric of her shirt, twisting the material in her hands. He was gorgeous; there was no denying that. However, he was also a bit egotistical. That and he was a rock star. Sora knew that meant she would have to confront the media and that aspect didn't really appeal to her. She preferred to keep away from persistent people with cameras. That was a big problem for her.  
  
"Are you to ok?" Jerry's voice questioned.  
  
The two snapped out of their thoughts and looked to one another cautiously. Sighing, Yamato shrugged his shoulders. "We'd have to wait four months anyways."  
  
Sora nodded her head slowly. "Yea, but now we'll just be living together to keep up appearances."  
  
"True and we won't have to do anything."  
  
Sora blushed deeply. That thought hadn't even occurred to her. "No, of course not."  
  
Yamato grinned slightly. She looked cute when she blushed. "So, I guess that means that you'll be moving into my place."  
  
Sora cocked her head to the side. "Why your place?"  
  
"I have a home overlooking the ocean in Laguna Beach, California."  
  
Crimson eyes widened with awe. "Well, I guess I'll have to tell my boss that I'll be taking a couple of months off."  
  
"That's great! Now, why don't you two little lovebirds settle this whole thing out? Ciao."  
  
Yamato stuffed his hands into his pockets as he casually leaned further into his seat. "Well, I guess we'll be roomies for the next four months." He paused momentarily as he felt an unusual fabric in his left pocket. "What's this," he wondered out loud as he pulled out the lacy material. "Oh..."  
  
Sora's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she blushed in both anger and embarrassment. "HENTAI!"  
  
The driver winced as a resounding slap echoed through his small cab. Peering through his rear view mirror, he watched with amusement as the woman continued yelling obscenities in a foreign language. Tangling a free hand in his dark beard, a calculating grin spread across his tanned features. 'I wonder how much money the paparazzi shall pay me for this bit of information...?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: It's late and i'm writing. That is never a good combination because late night writings usually result in much randomness that tend to be strange...  
  
Well i'm going now. Thank you all I love you! Please review! ^_^ 


	3. Her humble abode

Chapter 3: Her humble abode  
By: Banana Flavored Eskimo  
  
AN: Give me a break. I moved out of the country and have JUST gotten the internet back. In addition to that, I was studying my $$ off for my entrance exams. . I hope I get in!

---------------------------------  
  
"This is where you live?"   
  
Yamato frowned as he looked over the dwelling of his new wife. The walls were cracked and the paint chipped. The screen door was terribly crooked he was sure it was only a matter of time till it fell off.   
  
Sora gave him a sideways glance as her lips thinned. "Forgive this peasant for being poor your highness, but not all of us live in the lap of luxury."  
  
Yamato waved his hands about in a defensive manner. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that… I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine," Sora said. "I know it's not much, but it's home."  
  
Yamato stepped forward and gave the frame a swift knock. No sooner than had his hand connected with the rickety wood, the screen door came toppling down on him. Flailing his arms about, he punched away the offending object.   
  
Sora quirked a brow as she watched him attempt to smooth down his disheveled tresses. "Should've mentioned that. It tends to become unattached."  
  
"Right," said Yamato as he glared at the inanimate object as if it were about to attack him.   
  
"Yamato, you come in. I assure you the screen door isn't going to ambush you," the red head commented with a grin.  
  
Yamato gave her an acid look as he muttered incoherently about possessed screen doors bent on his destruction. Upon stepping inside, his sapphire eyes widened. Cream colored carpets and soft earth toned armchairs. Imitations of classic works of art and personal pictures decorated the white walls. The air was scented with candles giving him a relaxed feel. "Wow."  
  
Sora grinned. "Thanx, I decorated it myself. My roommate wanted to make the walls pink and lavender, but I talked her out of that one."  
  
"Roommate?" he asked.  
  
Sora nodded as she disappeared into a side door. "Works as a chef in the Venetian. She's a bit bubbly, but a real sweetheart. Real pretty too. Always has a man calling," carried her voice from the other room.  
  
Yamato strolled through the kitchen as he looked at the random magnets and notes decorating the white surface:  
  
Meem's -  
  
Chad - 547-3958  
  
Eric - (said he wants to give it another go) 874-5729  
  
Marl - (sent a dozen roses) 738-8889  
  
Mom - (sends her regards to her "baby buns") (PS: Baby buns? is laughing)   
  
Your personal secretary (not by choice I assure you)  
  
- Sora  
  
Yamato grinned as he read the note. It seemed that this Meem's person tended to juggle a lot of men. "She's probably hot."  
  
"She is."  
  
Yamato jumped as he turned around. Sora was there smirking adorned in a large NYC sweatshirt and ripped jeans with pain splattered everywhere. "Going for the laid back look I see."  
  
Sora shrugged, a bear shoulder peaking from the large neck of her sweatshirt. "I thought of it as the more 'I don't give a shit' style. Didn't you hear darling? It's all the rage!"  
  
Yamato gave her a half grin as his eyes studied her closely. Was it possible to look sexy without even trying? Obviously, because the red head was doing just that. The way the neck of her sweatshirt slipped down her shoulder, leaving it bare made him want to reach out and caress it to feel for himself if it was really as soft as it looked.  
  
"So, it's ok?"  
  
Blinking, he gave her a rather dazed look. "Yes?" he said slowly and unsure of himself.  
  
Sora broke out into a wide smile and suddenly Yamato didn't care what he agreed to. If she smiled like that, he'd grant her every wish. "Great!" she gushed. "I'll get him."  
  
'Him?' He thought to himself. Suddenly Yamato didn't feel very good.  
  
Sora rushed back into the kitchen, a small ball of white fur situated in her arms. Holding the bundle in her hands, she presented it proudly to him. "This is Draco," she said happily.  
  
Yamato stared at the white mass and realized that it as some sort of rat. An elongated rat with large pink eyes. "Erm?"  
  
"He's an albino ferret. Not allowed in certain areas without the proper license, but Meem's and I got him in Mexico. Placed him in a cooler and got him into the states. Isn't he precious?"   
  
Oh, so that's what a ferret looked like. He really couldn't see the difference between it and a sewer rat, but Sora seemed to adore it. "Adorable."  
  
"I know, and I'm glad you said I could take him with us," she said with relief. "I was afraid I'd have to leave my baby behind." At this she placed the small animal upon her shoulder where he proceeded to claw her shirt to stay in place.   
  
Take him with us? He had to smuggle this domesticated rat into California all because he had been too busy staring at her shoulder. Yamato silently cursed his hormones. "No worries."  
  
Sora walked towards him and placed a kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you Yamato. This really means a lot."  
  
Yamato grinned widely. Then again - if this was just a sample of her gratitude - he'd buy her a plethora of those little rodents.

---------------------------------  
  
Two hours later found Yamato sitting in the living room. As he lounged about a very comfortable easy chair, he flipped through random channels. Sora had kicked him out of the room a few minutes ago. When he asked why she didn't want his help packing further she had promptly told him that she didn't trust him with her underwear.  
  
So - blushing heavily - he had left the bedroom and was now watching Emeril whip something together:  
  
"And you just add a bit of Essence and BAM!"   
  
Yamato rolled his eyes and turned off the television. Nothing was really on, and Sora only had the basic channels.   
  
"A little help here Sor!"  
  
Yamato turned towards the door and noticed a female in spiked heels wobbling every which way as she attempted to balance a towering load of groceries. Rushing to her side, he picked up a few from the top and placed them on the kitchen counter.  
  
The woman breathed a sigh of relief as she quickly deposited the other bags on a small dining table. "Thanx Sor, I really -"  
  
But she had turned around and Yamato finally got a good look at her. She was very pretty with long honey colored hair and bright hazel eyes. She wore a soft pink summer dress that fell down to her knees showing off a pair of creamy legs that seemed to go on forever. Looking to her face again, he noticed that her mouth was dropped low as she gazed at him. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
Yamato grimaced and preened all at once. Half of him was a bit weary with the typical fan girlish reaction which would most likely be followed by over girly giggles and squeals, yet the other half of him screamed 'finally.' Sora had no clue as to who he was - and he was positive that she still wasn't aware just how popular his band was - so he had naturally assumed that her friend were uneducated as well. However, here was this girl - who was now searching frantically inside her bag for a pen - acting as he suspected many to. "Your Meem's right?"  
  
She ceased her struggle and looked up at him with wide eyes. "You know my name! Well, it's not my real name. Mimi is my given name, but if you would like to call me Meem's then go ahead. All my friends do. Well, my close friends do."  
  
"Meem's it is," he declared with a breathtaking smile.  
  
Mimi let out a dreamy sigh. "Wow."  
  
Yamato loved it when they did that. He never got tired of that star struck dazed look. "I know," he said with an arrogant air.  
  
"Oh please."  
  
Yamato turned around and found Sora giving him a bored look. "Sora luv. Done already."  
  
"Yamato," she began in a sweet tone. "I'd appreciate if you didn't use my friends to inflate that already large ego of yours."  
  
Mimi breathed in as if terrified. "Sora! This is Yamato Ishida! Lead-"  
  
"Singer of The Wolves," she said as if bored. "I know. He likes to remind me every couple of minutes."  
  
Yamato clicked his tongue. "Just making sure it sticks."  
  
Sora gave him a hard long stare. "It will. Voluntarily or not, I'll remember darling." She put such emphasis on the word 'darling' Yamato was sure she meant it as an insult.   
  
Yamato smirked. "Feisty. I like it," he said lowly as he wriggled his brows.  
  
Sora flushed slightly and chose to ignore him. "Mimi, finish the grocery shopping?"  
  
Mimi had been staring at the two interact closely she gave the a suspicious calculating stare. "What is he doing here Sor? More importantly, HOW did you get HIM here!?"  
  
Sora let out a very unladylike snort. "Got terribly intoxicated."  
  
"Don't forget married luv," he said holding up his left ring finger. "And then there was that passionate night we had together-"  
  
"That neither of us remember," she finished for him. "It's been my dream since a little girl to NOT remember my own wedding!" she stated sarcastically.  
  
Yamato shook his head. "None of that luv. I'm sure it was videotaped."  
  
Sora let out a bitter laugh. "Oh joy. Then I'll be able to witness my drunken stupidity as I stumbled down the isle only to be give away by an Elvis impersonator."  
  
"Not only yours luv. Ours. Posterity m'dear. This is something you can tell the grandkids!" he remarked with a wicked grin.  
  
The corners of Sora's mouth turned upwards as she gave the rock star a light slap on the shoulder. "You're fun to argue with Ishida."  
  
Yamato placed a hand over his heart. "Ditto Mrs. Ishida."  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT MARRIED!?"  
  
The two had obviously forgotten Mimi's presence, but it was quickly made known again at her previous scream. Fishing Draco out of her sleeve - fore he had sought shelter when he had hear Mimi's cry - she cradled the shivering ferret in her arms. "Calm down love. She didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Yamato grinned despite the ringing in his ears. "Yes we're married."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Sora, you just scored THE hottest bachelor on the face of the planet!"  
  
"Is he?" she asked while she ran her fingers over Draco's fur. "Congratulations."  
  
Yamato faltered slightly. "Sora, that list isn't really relevant anymore. I married you."  
  
Sora quirked a brow. "Come to think of it, I'm probably going to be receiving some nasty hate mail over the course of the week. An envelope laced with anthrax. A package with a bomb enclosed. You're looking at a dead woman."  
  
The blonde frowned at her easy tone. "Sora, I'm not trying to be conceited, but a lot of women will be angry."  
  
Sora shrugged. "I know, but it's not as if they're going to be angry long. I mean in four months we'll be separated and you'll be back on that list."  
  
Yamato frowned slightly. He had forgotten about that and suddenly he was wondering to himself if he really wanted this to end. Shaking his head he mentally berated himself. 'C'mon Ishida. In four months you'll have dozens of beautiful women vying for your attention and you'll be free to play.' So why was there this nagging voice in the back of his mind that wasn't looking forward to this ending?

---------------------------------

AN: She updated? Quickly! Look out the window and check if pigs are flying!  
  
Oh the ferret? I was reading the fourth Harry Potter book… ; Yea, that belongs to the fantastic J.K Rowling. If you haven't read, I suggest you do. It's crack in its truest form!  
  
Yea I know, but like I said at the beginning. Moved to another country and have been studying for entrance exams. When I finally take the test, I'll tell you if I got in….  
  
… pray for me. I only have one month left till exams!


	4. Sunny SoCal

Chapter 4: Sunny SoCal

By: Banana Flavored Eskimo  
  
AN: Ello' kiddies. Ready for another chapter? OK THEN!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora frowned as she was crammed into a small janitors closet of John Wayne Airport. "I thought you said that nobody would know of your arrival," she said irritably.  
  
Yamato placed a hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking. "Shhhh! Someone may hear you!"  
  
The red head grimaced as she permitted his hand to stay where it was. How she got into these situations never ceased to amaze her, but she was beginning to question if recognition was really worth all of this…  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The red head sighed as she stepped down from the private jet, Adjusting the dark shades situated above her head Sora breathed in the scent of Southern California….  
… and began to cough and sputter terribly.  
  
Yamato quirked a brow at his wife as he placed a hand on her back and gave it a few pats. "Wouldn't do that in this area luv. A lot of smog from the jets here."  
  
"OH MY GOD THERE HE IS!"  
  
Whipping their heads to the side, the two watched with wide eyes as a screaming mass of people began running in their general directions. High pitched screams, flashes from photography, banners. Sora had never seen anything so amazing yet frightening in her entire life.  
  
Wasting no time, Yamato grabbed hold of his wife's wrist and began to run in some random direction away from the shrieking hoard of people. "Keep up with me if you want to live!"  
  
The red head let out a startled yelp as fingers wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled violently in the direction opposite of the hysteric cries. Forcing her legs to move, she grimaced slightly. Yes she was slim, but that didn't mean she worked out. She hadn't had a serious work out since her days in high school when she played soccer, so attempting to keep up with the rock stars' long legs was proving to be a challenge.  
  
"Yamato!" she panted. "Please slow down."  
  
The blonde looked back, his thought process momentarily gone. His wife - and at the moment he gave thanks to God - was wearing a black spaghetti strapped tank top. With her running, she was panting heavily and her chest tended to heave. He suddenly found that he couldn't turn away from the spectacle.  
  
"Watch out baka!"  
  
Yamato turned around only to find himself acquainted with a wall. Cursing wildly, he lost his balance and fell backwards. As he laid sprawled out on his back against the cool white floor of the terminal, he removed the crooked shades from his face. "That wall came out of nowhere."  
  
Sora rolled her ruby eyes heavenward. He really did deserve it. She had seen the little hentai staring so intently at her breasts just moments ago. Apparently, the blonde didn't have enough blood for both ends of his body. "Baka," she muttered.  
  
Sitting up on his elbows, he frowned up at the seamstress. "Now that isn't very nice luv. I'm in pain here and you're calling me…" he paused in his speech, a puzzled expression gracing his features, "…. well I'm not exactly sure what you called me, but I do know that it's negative."  
  
Quirking a fiery brow at his fallen form, she held her hand out to him. "Get up Ishida. We need to get out of-"  
  
"THERE HE IS!"  
  
Sapphire eyes widened with panic. "RUN!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
So that is how our lovely couple found themselves squashed inside a tiny room that smelled heavily of Windex. Adjusting herself as best she could, Sora groaned in uncomfort. Her husbands hand was beginning to make breathing difficult. Sticking out her tongue, she licked the offending limb.  
  
"Nasty!" exclaimed the blonde as he wiped his damp palm on Sora's jeans. "That was uncalled for luv."  
  
Biting her lip, she shifted her back into a less straining position. However, that small task was proving to be difficult. Her front side was pressed hard against a wall, while her back was against the blonde's front. Basically she was sandwiched in a very uncomfortable position that didn't allow much movement. "Gods."  
  
Yamato's eyes widened under her sudden movements as he froze completely. The feeling of Sora's backside rubbing against his groin was making his blood rush to his nether regions. If she didn't quit soon, he was afraid they would have a big problem at hand. "Sora. Stop it."  
  
"Yamato, my back aches. I just need to move around-" she stopped as a wild blush stained her cheeks. Apparently, she wasn't the only one that had moved around… "Yamato?" she asked shakily. She had a fairly good idea as to what was nudging her in her lower back, she just hoped she was wrong.  
  
Cupping the swell of her hips with his large hands, Yamato let out a ragged breath. Placing his lips against the heated skin of her neck, he spoke lowly. "I told you to stop moving," he groaned out.  
  
His cool breath fanned her heated flesh causing her to shiver slightly. Craning her neck to the right, she allowed him better access to her neck. Gods, she didn't know where her morals went to, but she could care less if they had taken a flying leap out of the window. Yamato had just started to nibble upon her pulse causing a soft moan to escape her lips.  
  
Tightening his hold around her body, the blonde felt her curves mold enticingly into him. His lips trailed opened kisses upon her damp skin, greedily tasting and biting at the smooth flesh. Her body must have produced a rare wine because he found himself lapping hungrily at her skin. Nipping at the lobe of her ear, he whispered softly. "You're perfect."  
  
And then pain. Yamato cursed loudly and unfortunately he had done this straight into the red heads ear. The combined actions resulted in Sora's arms flailing madly about as she elbowed the rock star not so lightly in the ribs. This caused more screams - fright in Sora's case and pain in Yamato's - to emanate from the two. Limbs flying about the small room, buckets and other cleaning supplies were knocked over and they both stumbled ungracefully out the small closet only to make contact with the floor outside.  
  
Now, to the average passer by this had to be an odd scene. A man and woman, groaning uncomfortably upon the terminal floor as they were surrounded by mops, brooms, and drenched in spilled cleaners. To make matters more interesting, one of the two was a famous rock star to a very well known band. Therefore, it was no wonder that most of the activity stopped to watch the scene before them.  
  
Yamato let out a groan of pain. Something had bit him in his thigh. Sitting up, he reached into the pocket of his coat, his fingers clasping around a wriggling furry object. Pink eyes glowered at him to which he returned forcefully. "Stupid rodent."  
  
Not only had it ruined a very intimate moment, but he was now drenched in some cleaning supplies smelling strongly of pine and flowers.  
  
"Gods Ishida. What the hell got into you."  
  
"Your rat bit me," accused the blonde as he held out the ferret at arms length.  
  
Sora gasped at his manhandling of her baby. Taking the shivering albino into her arms, she began make soft sounds of comfort. "Poor little angel. Did that baka hurt you?"  
  
Yamato stared at the woman incredulously. He was the one bitten. He was the one that had been elbowed, slapped and stepped on while falling ungracefully to the floor. She was calling him baka - to which he still didn't know the meaning of the word - again and who does she comfort? Her freaky ball of white fur. 'What the hell!?' his mind screamed.  
  
Shaking her head a bit, the ringing in her ear ceased. When Yamato had screamed into her ear, she had feared that she would have gone deaf. Looking to the blonde, a terrible blush forged its way to her face. Perhaps Draco biting the rock star was a good thing. She was afraid if he hadn't, then she might have gone much farther then what had transpired. 'Oh Gods Sor. Three days and you already let him suck your neck,' she thought to herself. It had taken three months just to let her first boyfriend kiss her.  
  
"Shit," she muttered under her breath. At this rate she might as well strip and give him a lap dance.  
  
As for our dear idol, he was busily cursing everything in existence. He had been in a very compromising position with the red head that had left him in a state of terrible discomfort and frustration. Right now he was just thankful for the thick jacket - even though it was thoroughly drenched in cleaning supplies - that covered his lower regions. Otherwise, he would have been in a great state of mortification.  
  
Glancing to his wife, he noticed the blush upon her face. Apparently, she was embarrassed about what had transpired between them moments before. She really shouldn't be. There was nothing to be embarrasses about. After all, they were married. A wicked grin spread across his face. He always did get some pleasure out of seeing how red he could make her turn. "You alright there luv?"  
  
Sora absently stroked Draco's fur. It seemed to be a sort of default action she did when thinking. "Fine Yamato. Just peachy," she replied as easily as she could.  
  
His fingers gently trailed her jaw causing the red head's breath to hitch slightly. Leaning in close, he whispered huskily in her ear. "Really? Because after an amazing session we had in that closet, I thought that maybe we could go back in and continue where we left off."  
  
Bingo. Yamato watched with satisfaction as her face burned an even deeper shade of red making her skin clash wildly with her hair. He had never thought it was possible for someone's skin tone to do that, but his wife was full of surprises.  
  
Smirking at her, he wrapped his arms around the blushing woman and pulled her to her feet. "You do realize that you resemble a raspberry now don't you?"  
  
Sora blinked once, twice, three times. Stupid prick was toying with her. Giving him her best glare - which wasn't quite as powerful as it should be due to a ferret that was now climbing upon her head - she growled at him. "Baka."  
  
Yamato couldn't hold it back any longer. A deep rich laugh emanated from his lips causing the red head to stomp away in frustration. Clutching at his sides, he breathed out one last comment. "But I'm your baka luv!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Crimson eyes scanned the area before her carefully. Perhaps it wasn't best to loose the arrogant blonde in this thick mass of people. He may have even been spotted by some of his more obsessive fans. A stab of guilt ran through her at the last thought. Yes she was still angry with him about the whole closet ordeal, but she too was at fault for not even attempting to stop the activity as well.  
  
Sora sighed at the conflicting emotions inside her. "Draco? Do you think I should go and find him?"  
  
Draco wrapped his snowy tail around the woman's neck, swishing it slowly back and fourth tickling at the sensitive flesh. Laughing at the animals actions, the red head smiled softly. "Yes, I suppose it wouldn't do well to leave him to fend for himself. God knows what attention he draws."  
  
The only problem now was to figure out what direction she should head in. John Wayne was a fairly large airport and full of many people. It would be almost impossible to find the rock star in this crowd.  
  
"THERE HE IS! BY ALASKA AIR!"  
  
Her mouth twitched slightly at the loud screams that had followed that proclamation. Then again, with these rabid fans leading her to him like a pack of bloodhounds, the hunt to capture the blonde fox may be easier that she thought. "Tally ho!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sapphire eyes peeked over the magazine he used to keep his face hidden from others. Scanning the area outside the small news stand he had taken refuge in, he hunched his back slightly and brought the glossy papers up again to hide himself.  
  
"You do know what you're looking at right?"  
  
Yamato jumped slightly at the sound of the voice. Lowering his shades upon the bridge of his nose, sapphire eyes peered over the dark glasses. "And she appears."  
  
Quirking a fiery brow, the red head gave a dramatic bow - and unintentional view down her shirt - to the rock star. "It's a talent."  
  
Yamato's eyes greedily raked over her body, his mind replaying the last movement she made. "Yes it is."  
  
Sora frowned. There was something hidden underneath his last statement, but she couldn't quite place the tone. Shrugging her shoulders, her attention once again returned to the magazine her husband was still holding. "You do know that you're still holding that magazine right?"  
  
The blonde looked down at the glossy pages in his hands, his sapphire eyes widening to the size of saucers when he finally registered the cover. A half naked man with only a guitar to keep his modesty stared back at him with a mocking smirk - well at least what he perceived to be mocking - upon his lips.  
  
Dropping the magazine as if he had been burnt, the rock star kicked it away with his foot to put as much distance between him and the material. "Shit!"  
  
Sora laughed at his reaction. "He's amusing, isn't he baby?" she questioned the ferret who now had his tail wrapped around her neck in a sort of scar like fashion.  
  
"He kid! If you're gonna damage the merchandise, you better pay for it!"  
  
Yamato glowered at the news stand owner; a balding middle aged man with a heavy Brooklyn accent. He wasn't going to buy a Playgirl magazine! "I am not buying that!"  
  
The news stand owner gave a rather raspy cough as he stared down the blonde. Suddenly, recognition glittered in those beady brown eyes. "You're Yamato Ishida, ain't ya kid?"  
  
The blonde in question looked around rather nervously as those within earshot stared at the now recognizable rock star. Giving a rather shaky laugh, Yamato shook his head. "No, I'm not, but I get that all the time. It's kinda hard to be me when I'm mistaken for a handsome, talented, successful-"  
  
"Self-centered, egotistical baka," cut in Sora.  
  
The Brooklyn native gave a short deep laugh at her remark. "You're pretty saucy red. Ain't you Mr. Famous' new little lady?"  
  
Sora blushed a deep red. Shaking her head hastily, the red head began to give a similar reaction to what her spouse had done just moments ago. "No, I'm not her. He's not him. We're just two people who are on vacation and we need to get going now. Arigato," she said rather quickly with a low bow.  
  
Yamato noticed the man leer at his wife as she bowed lowly. Growling low in his throat, he pulled his wife into a possessive hold to shield her from view. "Look at her like that again and I'll kick your ass."  
  
"Calm down blondie. I was just lookin'. She's all yours kiddo," said the news stand owner.  
  
Sora looked up from her position in the blonde's arms and blushed a deep shade of red. Sensing the news stand owners growing nervousness and her husbands shortening temper, she thought it best to break the tension and hopefully elude the stares that were directed their way. "Yama please. Let's go."  
  
The blonde snapped his attention to the woman in his arms at the sound of the pet name. Blinking a few times, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yea. Sure luv."  
  
Steering her away from the growing crowd, Yamato kept a protective hold around her waist refusing to take the chance of loosing her again. Suddenly - out of nowhere - flashes of light began to illuminate the two, while microphones were thrust in their direction. All at once, the questioning began.  
  
"Matt, is this your new wife?"  
  
"How did you two meet?" voiced another.  
  
"What's your name red?"  
  
Sora saw spots in her line of vision at the many lights flashing in her eyes. The loud questions being fired rapidly at her only attributed to her growing discomfort. Her vision began to swim as she swayed slightly. How did Yamato do this?  
  
Looking to the blonde, she marveled at the way he answered the many inquiries being thrown his way in a smooth baritone voice. He smiled perfectly for the camera, his pearly whites seemingly sparkling under the bright flashes. At the moment she envied him. Here she was doing her best to keep from passing out and he was relaxed and calm.  
  
"Your name Mrs. Ishida. Your name!"  
  
"What do you do for a living?"  
  
"How long have you known Matt?"  
  
A low moan escaped her lips as the red head turned away from the bright lights, seeking shelter in the blonde's dark coat. "Gods," she sighed.  
  
Yamato looked down at his wife wrapping his arms around her slender frame. She was obviously not comfortable with the sudden crowd that had congregated around them and he couldn't help but frown. "Sora?"  
  
"SORA! Her name is Sora!"  
  
"That's an unusual name."  
  
"Hispanic perhaps?"  
  
An irritable twitch began to form in the rock star's jaw as he easily scooped up his wife into his arms. Her head fell limply against his shoulder as she once again turned her face away from the people surrounding them. Normally he would suffer through the persistent questions and photographers and bare it all with a smile. However, Sora wasn't used to the sudden fame and it obviously didn't agree very well with her.  
  
"Move now," he commanded. Walking, he ignored the questions being directed towards him and the woman in his arms. At the moment his current concern was Sora and taking her away from these people.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Fairies! Wouldn't it be cool if they really did exsist. Think about it! We could all fly aroud like Peter Pan with pixie! Yay for pixie dust!  
  
The end!  
  
PS: Please review. Reviews = good.


	5. Casa de Yamato

Chapter 5: Casa de Yamato 

By: Banana Flavored Eskimo

AN: Due to lack of ideas and inspiration, it has taken far too long for this update. I apologize.

---------------------------------------

"What do you think of Paris?"

"Paris!? As in Paris France!?" came an incredulous voice.

A rather gruff snort sounded as a deep silky voice replied, "No, he meant Paris, Idaho."

Her eyes fluttered open as a strangled moan escaped from her parched throat. Placing her palm upon her head, her other clenched the linens beneath her. "Kami… nande?"

"Ah Japanese."

Sitting up rather sluggishly, the seamstress took in her unknowns surroundings and the people present. "Yamato?"

A brunette young man with far too much gel in his hair stepped forward with a small grin upon his face. Sora marveled slightly at the perfectly styled spikes in his hair wondering if it would make that "crunching" noise if she were to place something upon his head. "He's downstairs getting us a few drinks."

Snapping out of her odd thoughts Sora slid away from the stranger, her hand groping around for something she could use as a weapon. Obviously fate wasn't on her side fore all she had to aide her was a feathered pillow. 'Oh well, I suppose I could smother them should they try something,' she thought with a grimace. "And you are?"

He looked rather surprised at her question. "You mean you don't know?" he said with some incredulity.

Sora snorted, her hand loosening its' grip upon the fluffy weapon. This was most definitely a friend of Yamato's. Apparently he wasn't the only arrogant egotistical one. They seemed to travel in packs. "Never mind," she dismissed easily. "My name is Sora," she said affably while holding out her hand. "And you are?"

"What? You don't know me?" he said while ignoring her hand and staring at her with large bottle green eyes.

Her nose wrinkled slightly as a small frown tugged at her lips. Placing her hand down she gave him a bored look. "I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

A low chuckle met her ears and she turned to the dark individual standing to the side. Vampire was the first thought that first came to her mind. This man was incredibly pale with rich ebony locks that framed his hair in lazy waves. His fathomless eyes regarded her with amusement as his entire being practically screamed with seduction. "Ishida finally managed to find someone with brains."

Quirking a fiery brow at his statement and decided to ignore the remark. Whether it was meant as a compliment or an insult was lost to her, but she chose the first of the two. "And who might you be?"

"Hades," he replied in his deep hypnotic voice.

Sora shuddered. There should be a law against having such a type of voice. "And where is your dear Persephone?"

The brunette gave the two a rather confused look. "What? Who's Persephone?"

The dark man laughed, a velvety sound that caused another shiver to fall down the red heads body. "Alas, I haven't found her yet."

"Perhaps this coming winter?"

"Perhaps," he said with an amused glimmer in his onyx eyes.

"Woah. Wait a second here. I'm lost. What are you both talking about?" said the brunette in a bewildered tone.

Sora sighed softly. "It's nothing."

"It's obviously something. What do you think Ishida is going to say when he hears that his wife is having a passionate love affair with the lead guitarist!?"

Hades arched a dark brow. "Passionate love affair? Is that what you call a conversation these days Micah?"

Micah - the brunette with gravity defying hair - crossed his arms over his chest as he glowered at the other man. "You're a sarcastic bastard."

"Bastard? I am very aware of my fathers identity. As for sarcastic, well, yes, but you say it as if it's a bad thing," he smirked.

Sora watched the two bicker. Micah with his near explosive temper and Hades with a calm collected drawl that continued to get the brunette all riled up. "Now now boys. No need for arguments. Can one of you please get my husband?"

"Sora, you're up."

The red head smiled seeing the familiar blonde carrying what looked like a bottle of Bailey's and a few cups. Narrowing her crimson eyes upon the alcohol, she gave the blonde a careful look. "Haven't you learned that alcohol is bad for you?"

"I supposed you're right. The last time I drank I was too drunk to remember what happened," he said with a thoughtful glance before his eyes swept over her small form. "And I sincerely regret it."

Hades smirked softly at the innuendo. Ishida could be completely offending and hilarious all at once. He liked that about him.

Sora blushed a brilliant shade of red, the color clashing terribly with her hair. "Baka," she muttered.

"There's that word again luv. How many times must I tell you not to call me whatever it is you're calling me," chimed the blonde with a wicked arch of his brow.

"She's called you an idiot, or stupid. Pretty much the same thing," Micah said.

Three pairs of eyes stared at the brunette, all looking to him as if he had grown another head. "You know Japanese?" came Sora's surprised reply.

"Well yea. I mean I'm not expert, but I do pick up a couple of things from anime," he said with shrug of his shoulders.

Hades merely cocked a dark brow at the drummer, an amused smirk playing across his pale features. "Amazing. He can barely speak English properly and yet he knows Japanese."

"Fuck you man," snapped Micah as he gave a rather rude gesture with his hands.

Sora shook her head, peeling the covers from her body. Looking down she found that she was dressed in pajamas. Not just any pajamas, but her own. 'I didn't change into this…' "Who changed me?" she asked slowly.

The three males stiffened, all looking to the red head as if she were a bomb awaiting to explode and in all honestly she might be. Her voice was deadly calm - far too calm - yet couldn't hide the ominous edge in her tone like a calm before the storm.

"Oh. Look at the time. I need to take my cat to the drycleaners to pick up his suit!" Micah said quickly as he practically ran from the room.

"He'll need help," said Hades as he too disappeared.

Yamato's eyes widened to find himself alone with a very angry red head. "Wait! Let me go with you!" he said as he made a motion to leave as well.

"**YAMATO ISHIDA**!"

The bassist froze at the words, his back going completely rigid. Willing himself to move, he found his muscles wouldn't cooperate as if frozen in fright. 'Oh God. Help me please.'

The blonde looked up to find an aggravated red head standing before him - how she moved so quickly boggled his mind - with her arms crossed over her chest and foot tapping in expectation. Faltering slightly at the intimidating pose, he backed up a few steps. "Well you looked uncomfortable."

"So you changed me?" she more demanded than asked.

"Well yes, but I didn't look!" he said with a desperate plead in his voice.

Sora sighed softly at the pathetic whimpering noise that had involuntarily escaped his mouth. "I believe you Yamato, but that still didn't give you a right to go through my things."

Yamato shook his head. "I didn't, Micah did."

"NANI!?"

---------------------------------------

From downstairs, two males winced at the loud voice that had practically shook the foundation of the entire house. "So, when do you think we should call the police?"

Hades scoffed at the remark. "Forget the police. We'll need a coroner."

Micah winced at the crashing sound that followed the last feminine shout. "Ouch," he said with wince.

---------------------------------------

Yamato jumped, dodging another object as it flew in his general direction - his head to be more specific - and dove towards the bed. "Sora. Calm down luv!"

Crimson eyes flashed violently at the bed to which she knew the blonde was currently using as shelter. "Ishida! Come out here and face me like a man!"

"No," he called from behind his safe haven.

Sora curled her hands, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm. "Did you let your friends get a free show?" came her bitter question.

Yamato froze. "What? No."

"Then why was Micah going through my things!?"

"Because your rat hid from us and we were trying to find him!" the blonde countered, still hiding behind the bed.

Sora's fists uncurled, her crimson eyes going wide. "Draco?"

The rock star tentatively peeked his head from behind the mattress, his sapphire eyes looking at her far less aggressive form. "Sora luv?"

The red head sighed deeply. "Come out Yamato, I'm not going to kill you."

Sapphire eyes narrowed slightly, gauging her stance as if scanning for any trace of falseness in her words. "You're not going to hurt me."

Sora looked to the cautious blonde, feeling guilty yet oddly amused at his actions. "I promise Yama. I'm not going to hurt you." Seeing that he still made no move, she sighed deeply.

Her mouth twitch as a wicked plan formed in her minds eye. "Yama, it seems the button upon my top is snagged. Can you help me?"

Yamato jumped over the bed with amazing agility that would put an acrobat to shame. Landing in front of her, his sapphire eyes stared at her shirt in confusion. "You don't have any buttons on your top… you tricked me!"

Sora stared at the blonde, her eyes glittering with mirth. She couldn't help it really, so she laughed. She laughed for a long time that her stomach began to tire at the action. "Yamato!"

The rock star glowered at her, but upon seeing her smile he couldn't help but join in. Soon, the two were on the floor laughing at everything and yet nothing in particular. Catching his breath, Yamato looked to his wife who was attempting to catch her breath. "Sora?"

"Yes Yamato?" she said as she absently wiped a tear from her eye.

"You're really odd."

Sora shrugged, which looked strange while she was upon the ground. "I know."

---------------------------------------

Micah flipped the random channels upon the large flat screen TV, immediately turning down the sound as he heard feminine laughter echo throughout the house. "She killed him and she's laughing."

Hades slapped the back of his head, a crunching noise sounding upon impact.

The brunette gave threw him an accusing glare. "The hell was that for?"

"A fly," he said easily with a wicked smirk.

"Sadistic bastard," Micah muttered under his breath.

The sound of Yamato's laughter joined Sora's causing the two to relax at the sound. "Well, she didn't' kill him."

Micah nodded. "Nope guess not, but I wonder what they're laughing about."

Hades shrugged his shoulders indifferently when the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Sharing a look with his band mate, the two peered through the window to find another male with a head full of dark brown hair whistling off key.

The lead guitarist rubbed his temples as a sigh escaped his lips. "As if one isn't bad enough…" he muttered.

Micah scrambled to the door, wrenching it open and pulling the person into a friendly hug. "Taichi Yagami! What are you doing here?"

The man shrugged his shoulders as he held up his hand holding the entertainment section of the LA Times. "Heard Ishida got married," he replied with a boyish grin.

Hades arched a dark brow. "You heard right. She's upstairs with him right now."

Taichi let out a low whistle. "Blondie works fast doesn't he?"

Micah shook his head. "I don't know. This one is different and I don't mean by she's his wife. She's not like the other girls he's dated before."

"So she's ugly?" asked Taichi while his brows shot upwards.

"No no man, nothing like that. In fact she's a very fine piece of-"

"Finish that sentence and you will regret it," warned Sora's cold tone.

Yamato grinned in amusement at Micah's scared look. "Obey her words. Sora can be quite scary when angry."

Taichi looked up towards the source of the voice, his chocolate eyes growing wide as his jaw practically dropped. "Sor?"

The red head - now taking notice at the new presence in the room - looked at the brunette in a similar manner. "Tai?"

What came next bewildered and stunned all the other occupants fore they were now in the entrance hall in one another arms. Taichi had his hands wrapped around her waist, twirling the red head in small circles while the two of them laughed brightly.

Yamato stared at the two - his sapphire eyes narrowed at the position of the brunette's hands - and clenched his fists at the sight.

Hades arched a brow at the blonde's reaction. "Well this just got interesting."

Micah watched the two laugh loudly with confusion. "How do you two know each other?"

"I've known him since I was six," Sora said as she mussed his chocolate tresses in an affectionate manner.

"We used to date," said Taichi as he looked down at the red head with a wide grin.

Hades almost chuckled outright as he watched Yamato glare at the bushy haired brunette as if willing him to die upon his spot. "This just got very interesting," he said softly.

---------------------------------------

AN: Yes! I updated! Finally! I'm sorry that it took forever, but I kept getting all of these different ideas in my head and I re-wrote this chapter 1000000000 times before I was satisfied. (Alright, not that many, but you get the idea.)

I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for keeping with me even though I've been a bad authoress. If you have any suggestions or ideas go ahead an pitch them.

**Take care and remember reviews good!**


	6. First

Chapter 6: First

By: Banana Flavored Eskimo

AN: Stars! Thank you for keeping with me and this story despite the lack of updates. I apologize and hope to get chapters out sooner.

---------------------------------------

"Date!?" echoed Micah in shock.

Sora smacked the grinning brunette in his shoulder, a few choice words - none sounding flattering in the least - as she rolled her unique colored eyes heavenward. "Date, as in singular. He's like the brother I never had and actually going out with him made things awkward."

"So it was only one. It was still good," he teased with a waggle of his brows. "Was it good for you too koi?"

The red head flushed an alarming shade of red, making her skin clash terribly with her fiery tresses. Her fist curled as she delivered a rather forceful - or at least the others perceived it to be forceful from the brunettes wince and soft whimpering - punch to his left arm. "Hentai," she said as she started to speak rapidly in Japanese under her breath.

Micah gave a low whistle as his ears picked up what he could hear of her soft speech. "I didn't even realize that it was possible to do that with a soccer ball."

"Koi? What does it mean?"

All present looked to Yamato - who had been unusually silent since Taichi's arrival - who had just spoken. The reactions to this simple question were varied.

"I'm Italian," Hades said with an elegant shrug of his shoulders.

Taichi looked slightly nervous while Micah had a rather impish grin upon his face.

Yet, it was Sora's actions which caused the blonde to become even more determined to receive an answer. She was clearly avoiding his gaze, finding the floor terribly interesting muttering angrily - in English - while she glared at the white marble.

"Micah?"

Micah merely quirked a brow, his arms crossed in a superior sort of way. It wasn't every day he was given the upper hand and the drummer was going to savor the moment for however long it would last. "Do you really wish to know?"

Taichi made a strangled sort of noise in the back of his throat as he let out a nervous chuckle. He and Yamato had become friends over the past couple of years and although he seemed to be a laid back guy, he was also aware that he was a third degree black belt in Karate and could be quite cruel when angered.

Add the fact that the blonde had a possessive nature about him and the bushy haired brunette suddenly found himself facing odds that weren't in his favor. Friend or not, he had seen from the corner of his eye they way the bassist had looked at him when he had held Sora only moment ago. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under. 'Please keep your tray tables in the upright position as we begin our gradual decent into Hell,' said a rather sadistic voice in the back of his mind.

Sapphire eyes burned with agitation. "Micah," he said slowly, dragging each syllable in a warning tone.

"It's an endearment. It means lover," said Sora's soft voice.

Yamato remained silent, his expression betraying nothing. "I see," he said after a few moments of silence.

Really he shouldn't care. He had been with dozens of women before Sora, so why would it matter than she had been with another man? 'Men,' corrected a vindictive voice in his mind. 'Men. Plural Yamato. You really don't think the vixen has had only one sexual partner in her lifetime. Look at her!'

Clenching his jaw, his eyes narrowed the slightest bit. Why did the thought of her with another male bother him so much? It wasn't as if he loved her. No, he was definitely not in love with the woman. He had only known her for a grand total of three days - four if one included their evening of intoxication - so love was out of the question.

He liked her. That he would admit to himself. It wasn't a romantic like, but the red head was a hard person to not like in some way or another. She was different and he found it to be terribly refreshing and she was the type of person he could be at ease with. It didn't hurt that she had legs that seemed to stretch forever…

… no. What Sora did in her past was not important now. 'I'm just concerned because she's my friend,' he said to himself. 'Friend. Right,' mocked that voice in his head.

Sora shook her head. "It's nothing Yamato. We never were that close in that sense."

Yamato shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Then why…?"

"Because he's a loud mouthed prat that likes to screw with everyone's mind while make me agitated in the process," Sora commented giving her best friend a weary glare.

Taichi grinned boyishly - yet inside he was relieved to still be able to do such an action - as he looked at the occupants. "Sora was an innocent, but I'm sure you figured that out on your wedding night eh Ishida?"

Yamato made no move to respond. He knew better than to react to his comment and then suffer through Sora's wrath.

Crimson eyes widened at his words, glaring acidly at the bushy haired brunette. "Taichi. I would appreciate if you would not speak of my sex life - or lack thereof - as if it were the weather."

"Lack thereof?" said Hades with an amused smirk.

It was Yamato's turn to make a strange noise that sounded between being strangled and an indignant cough. Whether the red head knew it or not, she had just made a critical blow to his male pride. 'And he's down for the count.'

"Do you not have anything else you could all talk about?" came Sora's frustrated voice as her cheeks flamed a bright red.

'One.'

Micah made a guffawed. "She's right you know. Besides, if we sit and actually continue with this talk then we'll find ourselves out of a conversation very quickly."

'Two.'

Taichi chuckled. "I think it was over before it began."

'Three,' he thought with defeat.

"Out!" came Sora's voice seeing that Yamato was staring at a wall with the most defeated look upon his face.

The three men smiled at the agitated red head, all backing out of the room to leave the couple be.

Yamato massaged the bridge of his nose. "Why'd you have to go on and say that luv?"

"Say what?"

The bassist sighed deeply. "Forget it luv. We'll just have to dispel those thoughts from their minds," he finished with a wicked gleam in his sapphire eyes.

Sora cautiously regarded the blonde, crimson eyes watching his movements as he practically stalked towards her in a predatory manner. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she chewed upon it nervously as she saw him draw nearer to herself.

The blonde wondered if the minx was even aware of how terribly fetching she looked at the moment. Obviously not fore he was sure if she was aware of what her actions were doing to him, she probably would have stopped. However, she continued to maul her lower lip, biting at the full bud and leaving him transfixed upon her lush mouth.

Darting forward, he easily pinned the stunned seamstress to the wall behind her. "Look what I caught," he said with a feral grin.

"Yamato," she replied breathlessly. Having him in such close proximity was really doing things to her she never thought possibly. Shivering, she felt herself flush terribly at having his body press intimately into hers. 'Warning warning!' she thought to herself.

Mustering all her self control - which she found severely depleted due to the blonde wolf grinning devilishly before her - she gave the rock star a firm push against his chest. "Really Yamato," she began with a deep blush upon her face, "there is no need to keep up the act. They're gone now."

The bassist let out a deep sigh. Must she have a conscious and ruin such a perfect moment? "You're right luv, but I can't help it that you're incredibly sexy."

"Stop," she muttered turning an even deeper shade of red.

Yamato grinned at her newly acquired skin tone. He really did love to tease the red head into changing all shades of red known to the existence of mankind. "Stop what luv? Saying that you're an incredibly sexy and alluring female that I find devastatingly attractive and would like nothing more than to throw you against the wall and have my wicked-"

"YAMATO!"

"Say it again luv, except this time add a few praises to the Gods," he replied with a waggle of his brows.

"You're incredible Ishida," she sighed with exasperation.

Running a hand through his golden tresses, he gave the red head a charming smile. "I know, all the women say so."

Sora smacked her forehead with her palm. Apart of her was amazed that he had a remark for practically everything she said, while the other wanted nothing more than to take a sharp object and sever a hole in that overly inflated head of his. The later of the two was looking very tempting at the moment.

Shaking her head, she took a breath. "I'm going upstairs to tend to Draco. He's probably famished."

"Your rat?" said Yamato with a frown.

Glaring at the blonde through a narrowed crimson gaze, she grit her teeth. "He is not a rat, he is a ferret and a very intelligent creature. Not only that, but I find his company far more appealing than the current."

Placing a hand over his heart, he gave a large mock pout. "I'm hurt luv. You prefer an albino rodent to an incredibly shaggable rock star right before you. Someone needs to get your priorities straightened."

"Shaggable rock star before me? I was under the impression that Hades was in the other room," she replied with an incredibly innocent look upon her face.

Yamato frowned at her words and gave her a deadpanned look. "Ha ha. Very funny."

Her lips quirked upwards at his words. "Really? I thought so too," she said with a small laugh.

---------------------------------------

Flicking his wrist with inhumane accuracy, he watched as a small purplish fruit sailed across the air. Arching upwards, it fell gracefully towards its intended mark.

Pumping his fists in the air, he gave a loud hoot of victory. "He shoots, he scores! Yagami wins!"

Hades blinked a few times at the two men - and he used that term loosely - before him. Micah was currently acting as a human hoop as Taichi continued to toss grapes into his opened mouth. Childish? Extremely. Amusing? Yes. Therefore, he acted as a scoreboard/commentator. "And in a surprising performance made by the football star Taichi Yagami, he has managed to surpass the half Russian half Irish drummer that gave a rather poor defense-"

"Hey!" came the indignant cry from Micah. "I'm only a quarter Irish. Quarter."

Hades arched a dark brow. "My mistake. The quarter Irish and three quarter Russian drummer that gave a rather pathetic defensive play."

Micah nodded his head. "Better."

A few moments of silence passes as Hades awaited the much expected realization of his words to sink into the drummers overly gelled head. 'Three, two, one."

"HEY! Hades, you're a bastard."

The guitarist merely shrugged his shoulders as he clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "How many times must I tell you Micah. I am fully aware of who my father is, so I can't possibly be a bastard."

Taichi's chocolate eyes darted back and fourth between the two, watching them throw insults at one another like an intense tennis match. "You guys fight like my parents."

Two heated glares immediately turned towards the athlete, stunning him into silence. His boyish grin faltered as he began to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Erm, how about them Dodgers?"

"She prefers a rat to me," came Yamato's confused voice.

Three heads swiveled towards the source to find a rather puzzled looking blonde. "What?" questioned Taichi.

Yamato shook his head as he gave a rather deep sigh. "Nothing. So, Tai," he said pinning the bushy haired brunette with a penetrating gaze, "tell me more about this past relationship with you and _my_ wife."

Hades smirked lightly at his band mates words, but more importantly the emphasis he placed upon the word "my." A very subtle hint, but the Italian let few things get passed him. 'Possessive aren't we Ishida?' he thought with amusement.

"Well, we went on a date in high school."

Micah made an elaborated gesture with his hands indicating the brunette to continue. "And?"

Taichi shrugged his shoulders. "And what? That's it. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and that was the end of that."

Yamato tilted his head slightly to the side. "That's it?"

"Unfortunately. Honestly, I had a bit of crush on her for some time, but she never really saw me that way. Always viewed me as her oni-chan."

Hades looked pointedly at Micah who replied promptly. "Intimate term for elder brother."

"And after that? What happened?" asked Yamato.

Taichi gave a wistful smile. "Nothing. She was never the type to go on dates. Always busy working for her mothers shop and studying. I was her first and only boyfriend."

"You're shitting me," gaped Micah. "How can a girl have only one boyfriend and not even get to first base!?"

Laughing lightly, Taichi spoke again. "And as far as I know, before Yamato, that was as far as she went."

Yamato went three shades paler at his words. Surely not. The brunette could have been misinformed. Sora didn't seem like the type to divulge her sex life with another person, especially a male person. She had to have had at least one experience before him…

'Or lack thereof.' Those words rang in his head. Could the red head have actually been a virgin before their night together? The idea of a twenty two year old single female living in the city of sin being a virgin seemed implausible to him. Hell, the fact that she hadn't even had her first real kiss…

… "HOLY SHIT!"

---------------------------------------

Draco scurried inside the neck of her shirt, seeking shelter within the oversized sleeping garment.

Sora frowned at his actions. The poor dear was still a bit jumpy about his new surroundings and it didn't help that he was scared to death of Yamato. The ferret never took well to others - save herself - and usually clung to some part of her body whenever in the presence of another. "Draco darling, please come out."

The sound of footsteps rushing towards herself made her turn a curious eye upon the door. Seeing a frazzled blonde standing at the entry, she gave him a rather confused look. "Yamato?"

Shutting the door behind him, his sapphire eyes seemed to bore into her very being. "There was another right?"

Sora frowned. "Another what?"

Yamato took a deep breath. "Was I your first?"

Realization washed over the red head as she turned a brilliant shade of red. "Well, yes you were."

"First what exactly?" he pressed cautiously.

Finding the floor rather interesting, the seamstress began to twist the hem of her shirt in her bandaged hands. "Everything," she said softly.

A tense silence fell between the two before broken again by Sora. "Yamato. Really, it's ok. I suppose if I hadn't lost it to you, I probably would have remained a virgin for the rest of my life," she said with a weak chuckle as she attempted to lighten the mood.

The blonde frowned at her unconscious negative view of herself. "I sincerely doubt that."

Sora shook her head. "Yamato, I'm not they type of girl guys really go for. I'm the girl that guys see as one of them. I'm the girl that guys would come to for advice when they actually wished to get the girl they liked. I'm the girl that guys befriend, not date."

"And you're ok with that?"

The red head brushed off his words. "Of course. I mean, you learn to live with it. I've come to terms long ago that I was meant to be single. Besides, I'm perfectly happy."

There were so many things wrong with her words and the way she said them, the rock star wasn't sure where to begin. The fact that it seemed well rehearsed and sounded alarmingly similar to an automated telephone voice frightened him. Surely she couldn't see herself as unwanted.

Or perhaps she was just scared? He really didn't know, but he couldn't feel a bit of sadness at her forced cheerful expression. Now was not the time to press. He was unsure how to move on from the present topic, but a loud grumbling thankfully interrupted his thoughts.

Sora blushed deeply while she placed a hand over her stomach. "Ano, gomen. I'm a bit hungry."

Yamato chuckled. "Obviously. Would you like me to make you something?"

"You can cook?" came her surprised voice.

The blonde puffed out his chest proudly. "I'll have you know, that I am the chef for not only the band, but the rest of the crew. I'm very accomplished in the kitchen.

Sora marveled at the male. She found anyone with culinary abilities to be quite amazing. "Would you?" she said in an excited voice.

Yamato grinned genuinely at her eagerness. "Of course dear Lady."

---------------------------------------

AN: Well there you go. Think of it as a Happy Holidays present from me to all of you. I sincerely hoped that you enjoyed it. Took me a few times to actually write and get it to the draft you see before you.

Anyways, I have much I need to do in the following 48hrs. You know. Christmas and all that blargity. Must clean the house to make it at least semi-presentable and run around doing last minute grocery shopping. I dread that. I went today and there was traffic and lines which resulted in me getting a LARGE headache.

Blech. Oh well. At least there was some good out of it. I bought myself an X-mas present. Indeed. Two CD's:  
Kitchie Nadal and Libertines.

I am very pleased.

Well, go on and review now. Remember: reviews are teh good!


	7. Pasta and Jichan

Chapter 7: Pasta and Ji-chan 

By: Banana Flavored Eskimo

AN: The Libertines is my inspiration for this chapter. I popped in their CD and I got this need to write. If you haven't heard of them, go and buy their newest CD. Simply entitled The Libertines. They're a fantastic group from the UK. So what are you waiting for?! Go!

---------------------------------------

"Oishi!" sighed Sora breathlessly as she took another bite of the angel hair pasta before her.

Quirking a blonde brow, Yamato grinned at the dreamy smile playing across her features. "I assume that's a positive reaction then luv?"

The red head was floating in complete bliss. Savoring the sauce, she licked her lips of the delicious substance. "Gods Yama," she moaned.

His breath hitched at the display before him. When she had uttered that pet name she so rarely used, it was enough to send tremors racing downwards. The temptress had no idea how alluring she looked at the moment. Sapphire eyes narrowed upon the prongs of her fork, poised upon her lips only to slowly delve inside the warm cavern of her lush mouth.

'Sweet Circe,' he thought entranced as the unknowing seductive display continued before him.

Sora blinked owlishly at the blonde, seeing him staring at her mouth. Bringing her fingertips to the corner of her lips, she swiped absently. "Is there something on my face?"

Shaking his head, Yamato shook the not so innocent thoughts from his mind. "Nothing luv."

"MATT COOKED!"

The two turned towards the door to find two brunette whirlwinds - now armed with forks that had seemingly materialized in their hands out of nowhere - dismiss the thought of plates completely and began to immediately scoop the Italian dish directly from the serving platter.

Crimson eyes goggled. Taichi she was used to, but seeing another with an appetite to match her friend was completely mind boggling. 'How do they breathe?' she thought as she stared at the two men before her.

Hades' lips curled upwards in distaste. "Disgusting."

Yamato took a wooden spoon from nearby and smacked the two in the back of their heads. "What's wrong with you two? At least use a plate."

Rubbing the back of his head, Micah glared at his band mates. "You're both working together to knock me senseless aren't you?"

The guitarist scoffed at his words. "We don't need to work on that. You never had any sense to begin with."

Taichi pouted, his chocolate eyes gazing longingly at the noodles. Inching his fork closer, he retracted when a stinging pain attacked his hand. "Damnit Ishida!"

Sora stared at the scene before her, a smile playing across her features. Yamato was currently sporting a floral apron - a gift from his mother he had assured her - yielding a wooden spoon as he glared at Taichi. The football athlete had his head bowed as the blonde rock star lectured him about etiquette.

It was just too comical, she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips. "Kami," she breathed through peals of laughter. "I'm sorry Yamato, but you remind me so much of my mother when she used to scold Tai for the same reasons."

"Speaking of your dear mother, what did she say when you told her?" questioned Taichi.

The red head fell silent, her crimson eyes growing wide. "…"

Taichi gaped at his best friend. "You didn't tell her!?"

Sora began to shake her head rapidly, mumbled Japanese escaping her lips. Raking a hand jaggedly through her fiery tresses, she pulled at the ends and winced at the pain she inflicted upon herself. "My mother is going to kill me!" she said finally after a long muttered string of foreign words.

Suddenly she gasped. "Ji-chan…"

Taichi's eyes bulged to the size of saucers. Turning towards the rock star, he gave the blonde a sympathetic pat upon his shoulders. "It was nice knowing you Ishida."

Sora and Taichi exchanged glances and immediately switched languages as they spoke in rapid succession. All were clueless - save Hades who could pick up a few words, but wasn't able to understand most due to the speed of their speech - as they watched the duo converse.

The bushy haired brunette waved his hands madly about the air, miming something that looked disturbingly like wrapping a noose around his neck and pulling an imaginary rope upwards causing him to resemble a hanged man. This was quickly followed by "Ishida" and then the three were once again lost.

Yamato didn't like the last gesture. In fact, he was downright alarmed by it. "Ji-chan. Hades. What does it mean?" he questioned while keeping his eyes trained on the now arguing duo.

"Just an endearment for Grandfather," replied the drummer.

The blonde frowned at the word. She was afraid of what her grandfather may think? Why? Surely an elderly gentlemen wouldn't pose too much of a problem.

Hades cleared his throat loudly, causing all talking to come to a dead halt. "You realize that speaking another language in the presence of others is rude. Someone may think you were speaking ill of them."

Taichi shrugged his shoulder, lazily pacing his hands behind his head. "Don't worry about yourself Hades. We were talking about Ishida."

"I gathered," Yamato replied through thinned lips.

Sora bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry Yamato, but my family is very important to me and they will be angered that I haven't told them about my getting married."

"Forget your grandfather Sor, what will your dad do?"

Dad? Now that was a word Yamato feared. With all his dating experiences, he had never once had a relationship progress enough for him to meet a parent. The prospect of having to meet a man and having him scream about "taking away his baby girl" never appealed to the blonde.

Sora cast an acid look towards the brunette. "I don't have a father," she replied through thinned lips.

Taichi merely stepped away from the red head, finding the far wall very interesting.

"What do you mean Sora. Everyone has a father. You don't believe that stork story do you red, because I can tell you that's not how it's done," said Micah with a crooked grin.

The red head turned her loathing glare upon the drummer, thereby rending him speechless. Micah swallowed nervously, backing away from the female. "Erm, nice weather we're having."

Yamato took in her reaction wondering what would cause her to act in such a way. "If it's any consolation, I haven't told my family either."

"Then why are you at ease?" Sora questioned with a bewildered look.

The blond grinned lightly. "My mum has been pushing me to find a 'nice girl and settle down' while my father would be perfectly fine with it as well. As for my brother, he really wouldn't care as long as you aren't some crazy stalker."

Sora looked to the blonde with raised brows. "You have a brother?"

"Yea, his name is Takeru. He's younger though. He's a freshman at Berkeley."

The red head tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Isn't that the same University Kari attends Tai?"

Taichi coughed as shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "Maybe."

"You never told me you had a sister Tai! Is she hot?" came Micah's voice.

The bushy haired brunette glared darkly at his friend. "No she's not hot and never talk about her like that in my presence again."

Sora merely quirked a fiery brow. "Really Tai, she's already an adult. You can't keep her sheltered forever."

"But I can damn well try," came his defiant reply.

Hades merely raised what was known as his trademark lift of the brow as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Never took you for the scary elder brother Yagami."

The red head let out a light laugh. "You should have seen him when Kari had her first date. He broke into my Ji-chan's gun collection and blatantly polished a shotgun in front of the poor boy while he interrogated him."

Yamato slid his eyes towards the red head, his body slightly tensed. "Your grandfather has a gun collection?"

"Hell yes Ishida. You should see how many weapons this man has in his possession. It's like an armory!" exclaimed Taichi.

The blonde was suddenly reassessing his previous thought of a brittle old gentleman whacking him upside the head with a cane. A vision of a man armed with enough artillery to make Rambo jealous as he aimed a large bazooka at his person popped into his mind. 'What kind of grandfather does she have!?' he thought in alarm.

"Ji-chan has always been fond of his collection. Especially his samurai swords. He absolutely adores those," Sora said with a fond smile.

Yamato winced at the thought of a sharp looking blade arching downwards in his direction. 'Shit.'

Taichi grinned boyishly. "I remember when he used to teach us kendo."

Micah's brown eyes widened in surprised awe. "You know kendo. Like Kenshin?"

Sora furrowed her brow. "Who?"

"Kenshin red! Only the best swordsman to ever walk Japan! Brought down all these evil guys without breaking a sweat!" continued Micah excitedly.

"I've never heard of him, and I've studied a lot of my country's history," she said with a frown.

Taichi chuckled. "He's an anime character Sor."

A resounding smack was heard throughout the room as Micah glared accusingly at the guitarist at his side while rubbing the back of his head. "What. The. Hell. Man!?" he growled lowly punctuating each word.

Hades smirked with a mere shrug. "Another fly."

---------------------------------------

AN: Done. Sorry for the short chapter, but at leas they're coming out faster. I'm already getting started on the next one. It should be longer and we'll finally meet Jerry and from there I'm not sure. The fic kinda writes itself as it goes along.

Kenshin doesn't belong to me and I'm not too familiar with it, so if I'm wrong in some parts forgive me.

As for the "polishing the gun" part. My dad does that when I go out on a dates sometimes. He sits there in his armchair cleaning the bloody thing asking questions like "what time will you have her home?" or "and you'll treat my princess right, won't you?." all while activating the laser thingy at the guys chest! Overprotective material in his story is inspired by him and every other male in my family.

Now to respond to some reviewers:

Rainbowishprincess: Thank you for the long review. Lurved it to pieces. Sorry, I don't watch the OC. Can't really stand that show since I lived there and all. Makes us look like spoiled brats!

TheLadyKnight - I'm taking your idea into consideration and I'll probably use it. When? Not too sure, but it will be done. Thank you for the brilliant input and much props to you. Will be checking up with your fics as well. I really do love them all.

Placid Snowflake - Cute SN. Anyways, I 3 Hades as well. I kinda modeled him after this reality TV show person from Mad Mad House. If you've never seen it, then I'm sorry fore it is teh fantastic!!! Yea, I portrayed him after a "vampire" named Don. He's just so hilarious!

Blondie121147 - Actually, although it may seem out of reach for some it isn't that unheard of. Jessica Simpson did it so I'm sure there are others like her that haven't lost it yet.

Inconnu - The best digimon authoress? Thank you, but there are many others out there that could out-write me in a heartbeat. I'm flattered by your words though. Hope you had a happy holidays as well and have a shining New Year.

Sorato - Wish granted.

Svetlella - Mau Oo The auto correct on word kept wanting me to spell your name Sveltela. Anyways, I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. And what's this I read? A real life person like Hades? Stars! Whomever your friend is, is kick arse right there!

Curtis Zidane Ziraa - Exactly what e-mail did I give you? I honestly don't remember. But, if you're reading this, then go on and send it to Oh and I hope to hear from you soon!

Black Rose J - One of the best Soratos? blushes Thank you. Really kind of you to say so. I hope you've had a happy Christmas as well and best wishes for the new year.

And a big thank you to everyone else. I'm so happy that you're all enjoying my stories as I have as much fun as writing them! Hope all your holidays were great and have a **VERY MERRY NEW YEAR!**

- Banana Flavored Eskimo


	8. Alliteration!

Chapter 8: Alliteration!

By: Banana Flavored Eskimo

AN: I don't know what's more amazing. The fact that people still read/review this story or the fact that I'm updating this.

* * *

"Oh! Look at this one!" Micah cleared his throat dramatically as he dropped his voice a few decibels. "Ravenous Red Ropes Regal Rocker!" 

"Ravenous?" questioned Taichi with a quirk of his brow. "Sor here is many things, but ravenous isn't one of them."

Yamato shrugged his shoulders, his feet propped comfortably upon the coffee table before him. "I don't know, I quite like it."

"Oh? And how is this slanderous garbage different from the other trash that has been written about me?" questioned the red head as she tucked her feet under her, settling herself into a large armchair.

For the past week during her stay at "Casa de Yamato" – a name that her husband had often referred to his home as – there had been non stop gossip about their nuptials. She wasn't surprised, seeing as Yamato was an international superstar – although she'd never say it aloud in fear that she may inflate his already large ego.

However, the headlines, tabloids, and stories that followed were not something that she had anticipated. Due to this, she and Yamato had been placed under a house arrest of sorts. They were not to leave the gated community of his posh Southern California locale until further notice; or until Jerry settled on the largest bidder to have a one on one interview with the new couple.

At times she questioned her sanity. Was her dream to become a designer really worth it?

One look at her sketch book and a resounding "YES" would sound throughout her head, but really. Although if she were being really honest with herself, she had to admit that she liked her husband and his band mates. It was hard not to.

They each had their own quirks.

Micah. He reminded her so much of Taichi the similarities were downright scary. In addition, he spoke her native tongue. That immediately endeared him to her. He certainly got a kick out of being able to say things behind both his band mates backs; something which usually had him on the receiving end of Hades' hand or Yamato's wooden spoon.

Hades. He was an enigma. He was dark, sinfully good looking and had a wicked sense of humor. He was also sarcastic. If she were being honest with herself, she had to admit that she was incredibly attracted to the ebony haired guitarist. However, she knew it could never progress more than that. In the short time she had stayed here, he had become sort of a confidant. An older brother if you will.

And then there was Yamato. Yamato Ishida. Her husband. The blonde rock star with an ego the size of Spain. He certainly was something. He was such a puzzle. She wasn't sure what exactly she felt for him as of yet. She liked him; that was for sure. She most definitely was attracted to him physically – how could she not be when the memory of his kisses were burned into her mind. His taste, his warmth, his entire being.

However, it was his eyes that captured her attention. They were such an intense shade of blue. So expressively guarded. A contradiction of sorts. At one moment it would be open for anyone to see, much like a window, then the next it would be guarded and well hid away from the world.

Her husband was exactly that; a contradiction. A contradiction that was now speaking to her and answering her question that she had voiced only moments before.

"Easy," the blonde began as he brought his hands to the back of his head, "unlike the other dribble we've seen, this title scores extra points for alliteration."

The young woman stared incredulously at her husband, her crimson eyes wide with a mixture of amusement and disbelief; silently glad that she had not been caught in her thoughts. He certainly was something. She wasn't sure what exactly that something was, but she decided that she liked it; even if at times it was a bit exasperating.

"And the fact that it referred to you as a 'Regal Rocker' obviously has nothing to do with it right?" voiced Hades with a wicked smirk playing across his full lips.

Yamato shrugged lazily. "Who am I to correct them? They've obviously done their research."

A pillow connecting with the self proclaimed "Regal Rocker" made contact with his oh so "Regal" head.

Blue eyes glared accusingly at his wife, boring into her relaxed form. 'The devious sprite,' he thought to himself. She looked to be the picture of perfect innocence. Curled up in a large armchair, her eyes closed in complete bliss. If it were not for the satisfied quirk of her lips, he would have automatically assumed it was someone else.

The blonde silently admired her ability to look so guiltless when it was obvious that she was anything but. His little red certainly was the spitfire. He'd let it slide for now, but retribution would be swift. 'And kinky,' chirped an annoyingly chipper voice that sounded far too much like Taichi for his liking.

'Figures,' he thought to himself ruefully. 'I get a conscious and it's a horny little bugger that sounds like Tai. Bloody brilliant.'

"Yo Matt, you alright? You aren't thinking naughty things are you?"

Yamato was startled by the actual Taichi's voice. A light blush stained his fair skin, causing the bushy haired brunette to grin widely.

"And does a certain red-"

Taichi's comment was cut short, for the same pillow that had assaulted his person not long ago came in contact with the soccer star.

Hades merely observed the entire scene with thinly veiled amusement. 'Oh yea,' he thought to himself with a soft grin. 'Ishida has it bad.'

* * *

"JAPAN!!" 

"_NANI!?"_

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"YESSSSSSS!"

Jerry glowered under the mix response from the people before him. Fiddling with the suede fabric of his tie, he simply fixed his dark eyes upon them all. "Yes Japan. What does 'nani' mean and no, I am not out of my mind and I'm happy that you're happy Micah."

"Jerry, please think this through. We can't just up and leave for another country-"

"Why?" countered the dark skinned man. "It's not like you haven't done it before."

"That was different," protested the blonde. "We were on tour."

"No worries then, because I booked you for a few performances in Tokyo."

"Sir," began Sora helplessly, "don't you think that this is sudden? We haven't even made any appearances here in America. How would that look to the American audience if they learned that they were placing the interest of a foreign audience ahead of them?"

Jerry grinned, the white of his teeth a stark contrast against his dark skin. "You should get drunk more often Matt. Your taste in women is a vast improvement when you're inebriated. She's a smart one. Say red, where did you go to school?"

Sora blushed at the sudden praise.

"She went to an International School with me for our elementary school years. Then she used that brain of hers to get herself a scholarship to Yale," supplied Taichi with an inelegant shrug of his shoulders. Until that moment he had been silent, simply watching the drama before him like an afternoon soap opera.

"Yale?"

"Wait. Yale as in Yale Yale?"

"How is it that you went to Yale and yet you're only a seamstress?"

The last question earned glares from all around the room as Micah grinned apologetically at the occupants.

"Is it so hard to believe that I went to college," huffed Sora indignantly.

Yamato sighed, his arms encircling her slim waist has he embraced her from behind. "You know that's not it luv," he began. "It's obvious that you're wicked smart, but Yale is one of those hoity toity schools for snobs."

"Hoity Toity?" questioned the red head as she leaned her head against the bassist's shoulder. "Are we in the nineteenth century?"

The blonde poked her in the ribs, causing the red head to laugh softly. "Snarky doesn't suit you luv."

Taichi watched the couple interact with one another. They were becoming more affectionate with one another each passing day that it was becoming norm. He didn't think they even realized how intimate they looked at the moment. 'They're falling and they don't even realize it.'

Sora ignored his last comment. "To answer your question Micah, yes I attended Yale. However, despite my degree in entrepreneurship, I decided to pursue my dream of becoming a designer."

Hades let out a low whistle. "Entrepreneurship. Wow."

Another deep blush found its way to Sora's face as she practically glowed from the attention. "It wasn't much."

Taich snorted. "Right Sor. You tell yourself that. We'll believe you."

"As enlightening as this all is, I suggest that you all pack."

"Wait, I'm coming too?" questioned Taichi, a sudden bounce to his step at the prospect of returning to his home country after a few odd years of traveling.

"Don't you have a ball to kick somewhere?" questioned Hades with a quirk of his brow.

"It's off season. I'm free as a bird," Taichi said with a large grin. "So, Jerry, am I included in this little trip to Japan or no?"

The manger sighed softly. "Well, seeing as you are a friend of the band and an acquaintance of little red here, yes, I have included you. Besides, you've been living here for the past week or so-"

"Uninvited," added Yamato.

"Yea, so why not include you. Besides, you're a soccer player. It'll be great for publicity. The more names we have, the better."

The lead singer rolled his eyes heavenward. Burying his face in his wife's fragrant hair, he mumbled softly into the fiery tresses. "Just when you think he's doing something out of the goodness of his heart, he turns it into a way of making more headlines."

Sora laughed softly at his words, her hands entwining with his that were resting around her middle.

"Wait, what do you mean pack now?" asked Hades with growing trepidation. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Exactly what I said," added Jerry. "Pack now, the jet leaves in three hours."

"WHAT!?!?!"

* * *

"Oh no, not again!" 

Sora frowned, her large crimson eyes clashing with his sapphire blue. Batting her long lashes, she pouted her lip. "Please Yama?"

Yamato frowned, his resolve practically crumbling to nothingness at the look she was giving him. 'Christ,' he thought to himself. 'Forget the soldiers in Iraq. Send his wife over to give those terrorists those Bambi eyes of hers and they'll surrender.'

At least, that's what he thought. The woman obviously knew of the power she held of him – and many others seeing as how neither Micah, Taichi or even Hades could say no when she gave that look.

"Give it here luv."

Sora smiled brightly at his acquiescence. She knew it was a dirty trick, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do and there was no way she was leaving Draco behind.

Lifting the small ferret into her arms, she gently placed it in her husbands coat pocket, smiling apologetically at the wince of pain that crossed his face when Draco had obviously clawed at his leg through the thick fabric.

"You realize that you owe me. Twice now. First for getting your rat into California and now again for smuggling the rodent out of the country. If fact, you owe me big time seeing as how the last time I was bitten and scratched far too much for my liking."

"Fine," sighed Sora. "What do you want?"

The red head faltered slightly under his heated look. 'Oh Kami…'

* * *

AN:** I NEED A BETA**

No, you're not hallucinating. This is an actual update.

Yes, I left it at a cliff hanger of sorts. Why? Well because I ran out of ideas and its 11 pm here at the moment and I have a 7am class. That and I STILL haven't finished my webpage for Editorial Design. XX

So I haven't abandoned this fic, contrary to popular belief. I've just lost interest. Haven't watched/read/seen Digimon in years and now that I'm already a Junior in college I find myself loaded with work.

Despite all this, I will finish this fic. Don't know when it will be done, but I promise that it will get finished. I don't like to leave things un-finished. Leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

Anyways, take care all.

- Banana Flavored Eskimo


End file.
